


I'm not what you want, but I'm exactly what you need

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor still a demon thou, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Human AU, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Human Niffty, Other, Song Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Based on the song "Phantom" by NateWantsToBattle~Another song based story & welp tis one is ti angst one qwq
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Lucifer Magne, Mimzy & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591
Kudos: 15





	I'm not what you want, but I'm exactly what you need

After coming home from the War & getting the news of his wife's death with his kids gone missing a month after, Robert decided to sell his old home, not wanting more breakdowns nor emotions to drill his mind as he had saw death by his own eyes through the war

A lose of a friend, a cousin, and now his family. Robert sighed as he decided to go to a casino nearby the house he is selling & hoping that someone would buy it or rather bulldoze it so he didn't need to see it anymore

The casino he went has a small bar in it, which where he's first choice to go; Get drunk & hope he doesn't need to open his eyes again

He orders the usual of what he ordered; A bottle of wine with 2 cups of whiskey on the side. The bartender nods at his orders & goes to the back to get them for him

Robert's eyes stare at the wooden plank that his arm is resting on, letting his mind flow, trying to process everything that went through his life

His life has been great for a long time, finally he got to buy his grandparents that retirement home, marry a beautiful bride & had two kids name "Russell" & "Amora". His life felt fulfill since then, but when he was called to join the fight, at first he didn't want to, but the look of his wife seems to makes him confident that there'll be nothing to lose in the end

But now, after the news of his wife's death from his Aunt, & the papers of his missing kids all over the board on the Bus Stop when he arrived few months ago just struck him down even more, as he cursed to himself that he shouldn't have left them alone, he could've just denied to join the war, he could just--

"Ahem!"

Robert blinks as his thoughts was stop only to bring him back to reality, as he looked over to see a man beside him, seems younger than his age, taller and bolder by their posture, looks like a reporter of some kind by their outfit they're wearing

"Are going to drink that or not?" They asked, raising a brow at him

Robert mumbled "Fuck off, I'm drinking it later, lady" before looking back down

The lady seems shocked by his wordings as she said "Such profanity. Didn't your mother told you to wash those dirty mouth of yours? Or did your Father teach those... Unsanitary words?" She shivers at her last sentence as it was something to get her stomach rilled up & puke all over

Robert eyed the woman & rolled his eyes "Whatever, Karen" he mumbled

The woman looks offended as she had catch what he mumbled

"K-Karen?..... Karen?! My name's Katy Lovelock, thank you very much!" She said, crossing her arms with a huff with her lips curved upwards

"And you Sir, you're quiet a unintelligent peasant you are and..." Katy eyes Robert up and down from the outfit he's wearing "What are you wearing, Sir? Have you not know that we don't serve Beggars here?"

Robert snorts as he turn towards the lady to face her "There's no Baggers, Ma'am" he said

"Yes there is & I'm looking at one right now!" She countered back with a smirk

Robert rolled his eyes "Well maybe you need some glasses to look better, Ma'am. You looks like you needed"

"You're calling me blind?! Good Sir, you have no rights to assume that I needed something when I can see fine!"

Robert sighed as he looked away, not wanting to argue even more, and waited for his drinks while the woman beside him gloss over her watch as her facial expression changed as the bartender went back with Robert's drink. Katy snatched the bottle of wine and runs out the casino/bar in a hurry as Robert yelled over to Katy to give his wine back, but she was too far gone to go back

Robert huffed as he look at the Bartender "Tell me if you still have more of that bottle of wine?" He asked, begging somewhat as the Bartender shakes his head "I'm sorry, but that was our last bottle"

"Bullshit" Robert mumbled

"You can order another drink, if you like?" The bartender offered, as Robert sighed and decided to leave the Bar/Casino, not knowing a distant smile from a shadow seems to glow behind the curtains, as the lights goes dim, letting the crowd engulfed in the darkness as Robert was already few blocks away from the building when the curtains open while the crowd cheered

Robert continuously walking to where he's heading to, head hanging low as his feet stops at the Graveyard, as his hands clenched to a fist, looking forward, his breathing fasten slightly, as his mind flooding him with memories of his kids, the good times they've had

_"Daddy, daddy, look! I'm a Bear! Gggrrr!" The 8 year old boy with brunette hair & a bear custome his wearing, trying to intimidate his father by pretending to be a bear_

_"Russell, that's scary! I hate bears, they're scary" whined the 7 year old girl with her hair tied to a small bun with a pink dress_

_The boy called "Russell" only smirks and scare his sister even more, growling as she only scurry away & hides behind her father for protection_

_"Daddy, Daddy help! The bear is attacking me!" Whined the little girl as her father ruffled her hair with chuckle as the father looked over his son & grabbed a toy gun & points at his son who is pretending to be a bear_

_"Take another step, Bear & it's the end of you" he threatened playfully as Russell only smirks even more_

_"Ggrrrrr, I'm hungry. I need flesh! Gggrrr!"_

_"Daddy he's getting closer! Shot him now or we're doomed!" Yelled the daughter, trembling in fear behind her father_

_Robert points his gun, ready to shot at the bear "I've warned you, Mr. Bear" he said as the "Bear" growls at him even more, stepping closer to him & his daughter_

_But while the toy gun was pointed towards the "Bear", he memory seems to flash him back to where he was at the || War || with a couple of mens beside him, one was yelling him to shot, but his hands was shaking while holding the gun_

_"Schoss sie ab! (Shot the down!)"_

_"Ich-ich-ich kann nicht ..." (I-I-I can't...)" Robert said to the other men, shaking his head. The man beside him grew more impatient as he yelled again "Shot them, dammit!"_

_"I can't!" He yelled back, shouting really. The man stomped closer to him & points their finger on his chest "Why huh?... Why can't you just shoot them like the rest, huh? Are you a coward?"_

_"No, I--" "Then shot them, Goddammit! You are wasting our time only for the country to lose!" Robert bit his lip as he steadies his gun & point towards the enemy, still shaking as he seems to be taking his sweet time for him to get a better shot_

_The man sighed & pushed Robert aside, grabbing his gun as well as he fell & shot the enemy's head, while Robert screamed out "Susan, NOOOOOO!!!"_

Tears streams down his cheeks as the memories overwhelmed him even more to another choked breakdown, clenching his fists even more as he slowly backed away to the streets as a car was driving towards him

But lucky for him, the driver notices his presence & stops few inches in front of him as they blow a horn to get his attention as he shakes his head & glared at the driver

"Darn, ya know you could've died when I didn't notice ya, right?" The driver said, lifting their glasses as they shot a grin at him

Robert blinked & sighed, shaking his head with his hand over his head, rubbing his temples as he had a headache

The driver blinked as they tilt their head to the side "Are you alright, Sir? I could drive ya to mah house if you have nowhere to stay" she offered, smiling gingerly to him

Robert only shakes his head before walking off, leaving the driver confused, but she only shrugs & drove off

Robert continues to walk where ever he's going as the night began to fall, lights began to shine through the streets, dogs chasing cats to the trash bin, birds flying back to their nests, streets became busy as stores open their doors for the customers

\------

\------

Meanwhile, Robert went to the a store to buy a cigarette & a lighter for a few bucks before going to a nearby Bust stop, sitting down as he light the cigarette & blow a smoke after as the wind blew over his hair as he stares down on the concrete road, watching cars passing by

The silence seems to took over for a moment or two, before a whisper comes by Robert's ear, calling his name

Robert looks up, but sees no one as there weren't anyone around him calling him. He shakes his head & looks back down

"Robert~"

Robert grunts as the whisper came back, calling him. He looks around again, no one, he sighed "I think I'm hallucinating again" he mumbled to himself before taking another nib on the cigarette, blowing out the smoke after

"Robert~..... Robert~.... Robe--"

"Urgh, fuck it!"

Robert trashed his lighter & cigarrete away, as he wonders off from the Bus Stop, looking around for where the whisper was coming from

The whispers brought him to a dark alleyway beside a 3 feet apartment, as Robert scratched the back of his head, confused as he spotted no one on the alleyway but only rats munching down some of the leftovers on top of the dumpster

He sighed, shaking his head, mumbling "I need to go home" before a hand grab on his shoulder & turn him around, as he only groaned & about to punch whoever was behind him

  
But he only met with two red piercing eyes with a smile glowing bright, as his fist was blocked by this "person" 's hand

"Who the..." The "person" tilts it head to the side, bone crackling following it's movement, as it's eyes stares at him, never blinking as it's smile only stays

It's head moves closer to his height while it's hand slowly grabbed Robert by his neck, bringing him more closer to it

Robert could see antlers above it, spraying farther more than a normal length of deer antlers

  
"Look what we have here...." It spoke, voice sounds like it would hurt his eardrums, as it chuckles "Why... Such interesting features you have, human..."

"W-Wha... Who... Who the fuck?--"

A finger was placed of his lips, shushing him as it speaks once more

"I am the one that will make your life better once more"

"B-B-Better?"

"Why yes, of course. I will indeed make your life for the better!" It says, sounding cherry but still hurtful to human ears to listen

Robert looks at it, suspicious at it as he thinks that his mind is only playing tricks with him & he's probably passed out somewhere on the streets

But something in his mind is telling him that he still wishes that he could've done something better to keep his family safe, & happy like they used be

The "Thing" watches as Robert's expression changed slightly which some may think he's tired, but this "Person" that's holding him seems to read him better than a normal human

The "Thing" hummed softly, catching Robert's attention back to it, smiling still at him

"I see you've wished for something you can't rewind back to, hhmm?"

Robert had his head down with sigh, letting his hands down from gripping on it's hand on his neck. It chuckles "By the face you're making. I seemed to hit the mark, yes?"

He sighed once more & looked up at this creature that is holding him hostage

"Either I'm dreaming or I just had too much alcohol today. I'm not buying it!" He swore, as the creature only cackles at him

"Oh, Husker my friend, you aren't dreaming"

  
Robert just grew quiet at it's response, before it speaks again

"Like I said before, I'm here to help you. Help you to make your life.... Better.... Full with the Happiness you've always wanted! And dearly wished to have again! So what do you say, my friend?" The creature outstretched their other hand out for a shake

Robert blinked & looked down, thinking. _'This is a scam, probably a scam. It sounds soo believable... I...'_ he bit his lip & takes a deep breath before letting it out "Alright" he mumbled

"Wonderful!" The creature cheered letting him go from their grasp as the demonic form they were using as a disguise disappeared as it replaced with a tall red clad demon, the smile stays as it was before as they went up to Robert & shakes his hand

"Well Sir, you've got a great deal with me. I'm sure that your life will go much better on the next day!" The demon says cheerfully, while Robert only stare at him, confused & scared at the same time, before he gets back up on his feet & runs off

Alastor watch as the man runs off from the deal he'd made with the mortal as one of his shadows groaned, unhappy that the man ran away from him

"Settle down, boys. He'll come back... soon" he assured them before taking a turn to walk in the shadows, humming quietly

Robert continues to run as much as his feet can get him before he bumped over the lady he met earlier

As her drink was spilled over her red dress

"Ugh, my dress! Watch it next time or I'll--"

Robert just run pass her without another word as Katy had her hands on her hips with her head shaking sideways with a sigh, cursing to herself that she needed to wash her dress again later

Robert only run and run even more until his feet finally gave up, making him fell to the hard cold ground, where he was inches by the house that has the "Sale" sign

====

====

As the next day arrives, Robert groaned slightly, rubbing his head as the sun shine through his face, waking him up from his slumber

Robert rolls over as he fell off from what is a comfy bed to the ground with a thud. He grunts even more as he sat up from the ground he fell in, rubbing his head

"Daddy!"

Robert perked up at the voice, as he looked over to where the voice came from only to glomped by two little children, hugging him tight

"We missed you, Dad!"

"Yeah, we missed you a lot!"

Robert stared at the two kids hugging him, as their voices sound soo familiar to him, before another footsteps coming towards him, stopping at the door, giggling softly

Robert looks over who was at the door & his eyes widened "M-M-Mary?!"

The women giggle at the shock of her beloved

"I-I thought you..."

He seems speechless as he stare back at the kids that were hugging him

"A-Amora?.... Russell?..."

"Daddy!" The two spoke together as they sniffled, his lips quiver as he caress his daughter's cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb

"I... I..." Tears blurring his vision as he sniffled

"M-My son!... M-My daughter.. y-you're alive!" He said, stumbling on his words as he eyed the women at the door. Mary. His beloved

"You're alive too!" He said, smiling under his tears, as the women smiled at him as he looks back at his kids & embraced them for a tight hug

But as he hugged them, their body seems hollow, holographic almost

"W-What?" Confused, as he stare back at his beloved only to be met with that yellow glowing smile from the demon he encounter last night, starring at him in glee

As he looks back at where his kids were only to be met by the shadows of the demon, cackling at him, grabbing his arm as they are pulling him like some left over meal

Robert's breathing grew more & more to a panic mode as he stand up & ran to another direction as the shadows follows him to the hallway

He keeps running deeper & deeper as the only thing around him is darkness

His feet grew tired then as he decided to stop & looks back to see no one is chasing him as he sighed in relief

"Going anywhere, Husker?"

Robert turned around to be face with the red demon he met last night

"You!" He points "What are you doing here?!

"Me... Why I'm helping you, of course!"

"Helping? This isn't helping! Where am I?!"

The demon chuckled "You're dreaming, my friend"

"Huh?"

"And you're going to wake up... **Now** "

====

====

Robert gasped as he was awaken from his slumber, hand on his head, starring ahead in shock

"I... That's..."

"Ah, you're awake!"

Robert blinks at the voice coming over to him as his eyes were met with a chubby women with a blonde hair & very well dress she's wearing

"I thought you weren't going to wake up after I found you on the streets, how ungrateful that would be, right?" The women says

"Well if you need anything to eat, we have some in the kitchen you can pick on" she added

Robert looks at her & sighed "Thanks.." he said as the women smiled "Anytime, Darling! My name's Mimzy by the way!" She said, introducing herself

Robert smiled as he introduces himself to her "Robe-- Husk"

"Husk? That's a strange name" Mimzy commented as Robert looks shocked as he felt like he was forced to say something else than his own name

"Not that I'm judging, I'm sure it has a greater meaning to your name, Sir" Mimzy says, smiling at him

Robert wanted to say something else but nothing comes out

"Well, I should be going now. Get yourself feed before it's cold, okay?" She stands up on a stool to pat Robert's head before she left him alone, leaving to think what just happened, before shaking his head & hop off bed & goes to where the kitchen is to eat

  
As Mimzy came back on the night, Robert/Husk was sitting at the living room, coffee in hand. Mimzy smiled as she saw him before putting her scarf over the hanger & goes up to him "I suppose you enjoy the meal that was served?" She asked

"Why am I here?" He asked, looking back at her, confused

"Why I found you in the streets & thought you've needed shelter of course!" She said happily

"Unless if you wished to go back to your home, I'll be gladly to drove you there" she added, as Robert only sighed & Mimzy went over to her room, humming as she do so

Robert stares down at his coffee, looking at his reflection

"Maybe this is helping..." he mumbled & took a sip of the coffee he was holding

Days becomes Weeks as Robert has reside himself in the house of Miss Mimzy, becoming close to a friend of her called "Nulla", even helping out with some chores in the house

Things seems to be going well for him, but one thing still stuck in his mind 'Is this what he meant by helping?'

====

====

As Spring comes around, Robert went out to search for a new job for him to apply as Mimzy has been quiet a saint to him, it's better to pay the favor, right?

A few of the jobs are full on the ones he wanted to take on. Which led him to the last one, the least one he wants to take; Being a Magician on stage in a Bar not far from where he reside in

He sighed but ends up applying for it & was accepted after as they told him to arrived back at Saturday night at 7 o'clock in the night. It was a bit surprising to him that he get accepted on his least favorable job to apply in

He nods & left at the Bar as he was given his suit & hat to wore for next Saturday, as well some of the kit he needed to plan his magic tricks

Once he was home, he was greeted by Nulla who were dusting the cupboards as she goes up to him

"Sooo... Did you get a job lately?" She asked

"Yeah... I got to be a Magician at that bar few blocks away"

"Ooohh, that's great!" She cheered, clapping her hands

"Does this means you're going to do those tricks that's on TV?" She asked, eyes gleaming in excitement

Robert shrugs "Eeehh, probably not. I don't even fucking knows how to do those stupid tricks" he admitted

"Oh, I can help!"

"Huh? You can...?"

"Mmhhmm!" Nulla grabbed Robert's arm as she lead him upstairs to her room to teach him the ways on being a magician. It looks like it was a fake act at first but as the teaching continues it seems to peek Robert's interest more & his opinion seems to change on being a magician is he's least favorite job

Once Saturday night came by & Robert does his first performance on stage, it was boring looking & silly at first, not much of an audience more of a snore fest

As he finished his first performance, Robert goes to the backstage to change up his attire, sighing slightly, but still reminds himself that it's only his first performance like what he suspected earlier before Nulla began teaching the tricks to do so

But what he didn't suspect is to stumble to Alastor once more

"Husker my friend, is soo good to see you? I suppose our deal has been helping you?" Asked the demon, spooking the man a little as he huffed

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Why, I'm giving you this!" Alastor says handing him a black old looking book "I think this would help you greatly with your performance, my friend!" He added, landing the book on Robert's hand, before leaving him behind

Robert stare at the book his was given, confused but as well suspicious as he wondered why the demon gave him this book. It looks old & dusty, surely how is this useful, right?

Robert's next performance was in 3 more days as he was trying to throw ideas on Nulla's way, hopping she got some better ideas on which only some but not all of them are great

Robert grunts "Ugh, this job is soo hard but it looks soo easy!" He whined

"Well... I never say being a Magician is easy, Rob"

Robert sighed as he stood up "It's getting late.." he said, walking out of Nulla's room as she wrap his things up & notices the black book & goes up to Robert with it

"Hey Rob, what is this?" She asked, as he looked down at her & sees the book on her hands

"It's nothing" he said, which confuses her

"Nothing?" She repeats, before opening the book, getting more confused at the writings at the book is not like something she ever read, as she decided to read one of the page out loud, making a fire to appear at her left hand & Robert has his eyes widened when he told Nulla that her hand is on fire

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, before looking at her left hand & dropped the book, screaming, as she tried to blow it away

Robert look at the book & grab it as he went to the kitchen to grab a bucket of water & douse it over Nulla, hoping the fire is extinguished, which it did as he sigh in relief

He looks back at the book & brings the book to his room & as his mind grew curious to see what Nulla had seen

As his next performance day arrives, the tricks he pulled seems more exciting & more intriguing to the audience, even though he might have almost burn the stage on fire by accident, but the audience seems to love the tricks he pulled even if it looks dangerous or not. They surely love his performance at that day

Meanwhile Alastor watches the man's show from afar, noticing that he had took a great use of the _gift_ he gifted the man to have

"We're almost there, Luci" he mumbled through his microphone

"Good to hear" a voice answers out of the microphone as Alastor's grin grew wider in excitement of the next stage he'll need to offer this man that he'd made a deal with

Performance after performance, the audience love him more & more, wanting more as it overwhelmed him a bit, but he almost reach to where he can pay Mimzy back, even though she had no idea that he is planning to gave her something in return

But as the day progresses, Alastor visiting the man even more, offering him more ideas & tricks that he can give for him to make a Great show

Although he's still suspicious of this demon's offers, but it had help him greatly on his journey, another offer from it won't be as bad as anything right?

When Alastor visits him again, he offers something that makes Robert had to back off

"No. Not that!"

"Why not, my friend. I had offer you a lot of things & you've accepted them. Why is this one a no?"

"I can't give you my Soul. It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, my friend"

"But this one is!" Robert argued back "Why do I even think--" "That everything I'll offer only to make you suffer?" Alastor laughs "That's hilarious, my friend" he says with a smile

Robert looked at the demon, biting his lip a bit as he looked down at the paper on the table then looks back at Alastor

"Well, have you made your decision?"

Robert stares back at the paper again, before sighing after

\------

\------

As the next performance is about to begun, the crowd seems more crowded today, perhaps they are only here for the drinks & not him

The performance was going swell & entertaining thus far, nothing bad seems to happened, which a relief for him as continued his performance like usual

The hours goes a bit slower on the stage as some of the tricks he pulled under his sleeves still impresses the crowd

Things still going well as he finished it off with the last act

"And now I shall make myself disappeared!"

The crowd gasped as they give their full attention to him as a wave of his wand & a bow, Robert disappeared as the crowd claps when the curtains began to close at the last act

Alastor chuckled from afar, as he raised his microphone to speak to it

"The deal's are sealed & Now he's **mine** "

To where Robert was disappeared none of the mortals in the living world knows, but to be sure he's now known as what Alastor calls him

Husk.

Trapped under the Overlord's control as he wishes to do with him who was once a man but now a servant to an Overlord, regretting his options now but like how he was alive

He can't rewind back & fix it. **Ever....**

**Author's Note:**

> I gone lazy on the last part of tis angst qwq
> 
> Nulla = Niffty  
> Mimzy = Mimzy  
> Robert = Husk  
> Katy Lovelock = Katie Killjoy
> 
> P. S. I used google translate fer a few sentences in german qwq


End file.
